


Tease

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: «Love is in the air!», как сказала Каролин. Лёгкая бессюжетная зарисовка.





	

— Алана теперь лесбиянка? Серьёзно? — в светло-зелёных радужках мелькают лукавые огоньки.  
  
— Би. Как и Марго, — невозмутимо поправляет Каролин и, чуть поёрзав, закидывает ногу на ногу. Лёгкий короткий халат совсем не греет, и после горячего душа вечерняя прохлада ощущается особенно остро. — Сцена будет ближе к середине сезона.  
  
Кэтрин рассеянно потягивает кофе, в котором сахара едва ли не больше, чем собственно кофе. У Каролин даже от взгляда на это действие сводит зубы. Переслащенные напитки, десерты с таким количеством глазури, которое у любого другого вызвало бы приступ гипергликемии, фруктово-ягодный парфюм… Сперва это удивляло. Потом больше стало удивлять то, как со своей любовью к сладкому Кэтрин удавалось сохранять фигуру и здоровье. Та лишь загадочно улыбалась, конечно же, самой сладкой улыбкой из всех возможных, но это почему-то не раздражало.  
  
— …вать?  
  
Каролин, наконец, отводит взгляд от испачканных в креме пухлых губ и смущённо переспрашивает:  
  
— Извини, отвлеклась. О чём ты говорила?  
  
И снова эта улыбка, и эти огоньки, и чёртов понимающий взгляд.  
  
— От одного кусочка ничего страшного не произойдёт, ешь. — Кэтрин пододвигает тарелку с парфе ближе, всем своим видом излучает беззаботность и проводит языком по нижней губе, убирая красно-белую приторность. — Хочешь эту сцену порепетировать?  
  
Каролин медленно отпивает чай (зелёный, с жасмином, никакого, чёрт побери, сахара), раздумывая над ответом. На самом деле, сегодня она планировала ограничиться обсуждением основных моментов, но в памяти тут же всплыли мимолётные дразнящие улыбки, заинтересованные, обманчиво-мягкие взгляды, долгие прикосновения, зачастую переходящие в поглаживания, от которых кожа едва не огнём горела.  
  
— Да. — Каролин одним глотком допивает чай и отставляет чашку. — До съёмок у нас не так много времени, не хотелось бы выдать что-то непонятное из-за неловкости. — Плевать, что у них на счету уже немалое количество постельных сцен. То, что происходит сейчас, трудно назвать просто «неловкостью».  
  
Кэтрин долго смотрит и, наконец, кивает. Она поднимается и проходит в гостиную, приглашая взглядом. Каролин идёт следом и застывает в дверном проёме, и, боже, у неё есть для этого веская причина: шёлковая синева плавно сползает с округлых плеч, обнажая светлую кожу. Кэтрин небрежно откидывает халат куда-то в сторону забавно-картинным жестом и улыбается.  
  
Каролин ловит эту ожидающую улыбку и, стянув с себя серебристую ткань, аккуратно кладёт её на стул под смешливым взглядом. Она подходит ближе и, наклонив голову, спокойно интересуется:  
  
— Поцелуи?  
  
— Хорошая идея, — смеётся Кэтрин и, обняв за шею, приникает к её губам.  
  
Они целуются долго и неторопливо, гладя друг друга по плечам. Каролин зарывается пальцами в чуть влажные, пахнущие карамелью волосы, и спускается губами к шее. Проводит языком по тёплой мягкой коже, целует яремную впадину и едва удерживается от того, чтобы прикусить неровно бьющуюся голубым жилку.  
  
Кэтрин резко вдыхает и падает на диван, утягивая за собой. Каролин опирается на локти и вглядывается в покрывшееся лёгким румянцем лицо. Тёмная зелень радужки блестит в тусклом свете уличных фонарей, язык мелькает между покрасневших губ, постоянно облизывая. Каролин спускается к полной груди с затвердевшими сосками и прихватывает губами один, срывая вздох. Играет языком с маленькой горошиной, проводит ладонями по животу, спускаясь ниже.  
  
Там уже горячо и влажно, и Кэтрин раздвигает ноги шире, сгибая в коленях, и нетерпеливо стонет. Ради этого можно стерпеть множество изводящих намёков, из-за которых трусы в момент намокали и приходилось в перерывах между съёмками стирать пальцы от яростной дрочки.  
  
Каролин обводит подушечками пальцев её клитор, едва касаясь, и вводит в себя сразу три пальца, продолжая ласкать мягкую грудь. Кэтрин приподнимается и сощуривается, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Это ж надо так извращённо издеваться, — она откидывается на локтях и пытается насадиться. Каролин бросает невинный взгляд из-под спутанных прядей и едва заметно улыбается. Она уже чертовски близка к оргазму, и Кэтрин это видит. Она завороженно наблюдает за скользящими внутрь влажными пальцами и сглатывает. — Блядь, если ты меня сейчас же не…  
  
Оказывается, лишиться дара речи в буквальном смысле вполне возможно. Например, от горячего языка между ног. Кэтрин пропускает вдох и протяжно стонет, цепляясь руками за спинку дивана. Каролин тихонько смеётся и играет с клитором, то вылизывая его, то еле касаясь кончиком языка, и помогает руками. Вскоре Кэтрин легко принимает почти всю ладонь, и этот факт почему-то приводит в совершеннейший восторг. Каролин зажмуривается и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, кончает, а Кэтрин следом выгибается и жёстко впивается в обивку.  
  
Каролин неловко сдвигается и падает на спину, отходя от самого крышесносного за последние месяцы оргазма. По телу разливается тёплая расслабленная нега, и хочется закрыть глаза и полежать вот так несколько минут. Слева доносится шорох, и Каролин чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Она открывает глаза и поворачивается к Кэтрин, встречая шальной и одновременно робкий взгляд. До чего же странное сочетание…  
  
— Кажется, мы неплохо справились, но, знаешь, — говорит она охрипшим голосом, беззастенчиво проводит рукой по животу и поднимается выше, укладывая ладонь на полюбившуюся грудь, и удовлетворённо слышит очередной вздох, — ещё несколько прогонок не помешает. Как думаешь?  
  
Кэтрин растягивает губы в улыбке и с облегчением ложится рядом, а потом переворачивается на живот и с силой оглаживает бедро Каролин, закидывая её колено себе на плечо.  
  
— Думаю, нам пора бы уже нахрен заткнуться, — она с ухмылкой прихватывает губами набухший клитор и втягивает его в рот, ласково подразнивая языком.  
  
Каролин вскрикивает и подаётся вперёд, откидываясь головой на подушку. Разговоров им за это время на самом деле более чем хватило.

 

 


End file.
